This invention relates to a novel oil filter apparatus. More particularly the invention comprises an electronic apparatus for monitoring the condition of an oil filter used to filter oil in a conventional automobile or truck engine.
In operation internal combustion engines, and the like, having a large number of relative moving parts are continuously lubricated by an associated lubrication system. The lubrication system typically includes an oil sump from which oil is pumped in a fluidic loop or splashed around and over moving engine parts such as valves, piston rods, etc. In order to eliminate abrasives which become suspended within the lubrication system the oil is continuously pumped through an oil filter mounted in series with the oil loop.
Conventional oil filters typically comprises an oil canister having a generally hollow cylindrical body with a first closed end. The other end of the oil canister is provided with a plurality of axially directed inlet ports which are spaced peripherally about the perimeter of the canister and a threaded outlet port which coaxially extends into the canister for connection with a compatible engine mounting. A hollow cylindrical filter body is coaxially mounted within the oil canister and forms in cooperation with the canister an annular inlet chamber between the inner periphery of the canister and the exterior surface of the cylindrical filter. The hollow core of the filter body itself forms an outlet chamber which opens directly into the outlet port.
In the event the filter element becomes clogged with suspended fines at least some lubrication systems provide a bypass valve within the engine so that dirty oil is circulated past the oil filter. In such systems a user is often unaware when the bypass is actuated and accordingly may operate an engine for an extended period of time with unfiltered abrasive oil.
At least one previously known system is designed to signal actuation of an engine mounted bypass valve. In this regard the valve structure is placed in series with an engine battery and in parallel with an alarm. In the event the bypass valve and circuit is opened the battery will conduct through the alarm thus signalling opening of the bypass valve.
While such a system provides at least a degree of theoretical appeal one disadvantage is that alarm systems of this type require special fitting within an oil system. Additionally a potential for sparking exists within the oil system when the bypass electrical circuit is broken.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of prior oil filter methods and apparatus. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that oil filter methods and apparatus appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.
In the above connection it would be desirable to provide an oil filter method and apparatus which may be facially connected to an existing automobile engine or the like without requiring a redesign or special oil fitting for the engine. Additionally it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for signalling opening of a filter bypass while minimizing the possibility of creating a spark within the lubrication system.
It would also be desirable to provide an oil filter apparatus which is inexpensive to purchase and which can accurately and reliably reflect opening of a filter bypass valve.